Memories of The Sky
by CloudySky01
Summary: A Hibari-is-Sasuke Fanfic. When Sasuke dies the last thing he expects is to wake up again. Faced with his new life as Hibari Kyoya without any Chakra, Kyoya struggles to move on from his past life... Especially when it feels as if everything is there to remind him.


**SORRY IF THIS ISNT VERY GOOD- I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO... THANKS FOR READING!**

 **I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn or from Naruto, despite how much I may want to :(**

* * *

Kyoya lay on the roof, gazing with tired eyes at the clouds floating by, relaxed. He could see why Shikamaru used to spend time cloud-gazing; the clouds themselves floated by, free from expectations and the burden of memories Kyouya faced each day.

When he'd first woken up in a strange new world as a baby, he was a mix of emotions- terrified ( _Where-was-he-why-couldn't-he-move-!?_ ), enraged (Madara? Zetsu? _Where-are-they-when-I-find-them-!)_ and he was worried (If Naruto wasn't here... _Where-is-he?_ ).

It took him an embarrassing long time to figure out what was going on. One, he was a baby, and the giant blurry shapes speaking to each other were his new parents, two, he was not in Konoha nor the Elemental Nations, as the television had clearly stated that the place he lived in was called Japan, and three, the language they spoke was the same back where he'd lived ( _and died, bitter part of him whispered_ ), but here they called it Japanese.

As he grew up, he learned multiple things about the world he now lived in. School for one was pretty simple, once he got past the slight difficulties in regaining his beautiful flowing handwriting, but he wasn't known as a genius in his past life for nothing. After a while, the entire thing got boring. When he explained this to his parents (his father, Chief of the Police Force, and his mother, ex-assassin from the Chinese Triads), they got him started on languages- English, Italian, Russian, it didn't matter- and he absolutely _loved_ every minute of it.

The first problem came when he first meditated to reach for his chakra. He admitted he'd briefly panicked when he came up with nothing, before the raging inferno rose up in their place. But the purple flames he saw was nothing like chakra at all. When he opened his eyes and saw the flames were flickering in his hands without him realising, he accidentally fell of the bed in shock. When his mother came up to ask what was wrong and saw the flames, the look on her face was enough to convince him that it wasn't normal. She'd taken him downstairs and sat him down, before sitting down herself facing him next to his father. Both had looked rather grim, making him slightly worried. Had he done something wrong? But then his parents explained it to him- what flames were (and it made him so sad that when he heard sky and orange and _home_ his first thought is _Naruto)_ , and the connection to the underworld of the mafia and the triads. They'd made him promise never to do it where someone could see. Eventually things calmed down and his parents allowed him to explore the propagation factor of his flames, and the conctruction factor of the mist which he'd also discovered. He loved propagating the strength of his illusions, making them so strong his mother, who had mist flames that she'd hidden and trained in secret from the triads (she'd explained to him he probably got the cloud flames from his father; both had rather similar personalities), was barely able to detect them. She had a proud look on her face, conflicting with the worry still in her eyes. He knew the possibility of being caught alone and forcefully trapped as a cloud to a famiglia or one of the triads kept her up a night.

But despite his (slightly) calmer upbringing, he was still a shinobi, a fighter. Practising against common thugs at the age he first entered the academy, he quickly became feared for his violent nature and catchphrase- 'Kamikorosu' ( _I'll bite you to death_ ). In truth, he had picked it up when he was in class as the teacher lectured the students on the food chain and how carnivores, omnivores and herbivores fit into that. He'd adapted the three titles to suit his needs, bestowing the title of Herbivore on people like the civilians of Konoha, Omnivores on those like Naruto ( _it made him proud and bitter in equal turns- His Sky was unique, but his Sky was also gonegonegone-_ ), and Carnivore on those whom he could fight with on even terms, or could best him entirely. When he'd begun the habit, his parents decided to give him weapons in the form of tonfas. He suspected they'd chosen it based on what type of fighter he was; strong, fast, and unrelenting. As Sasuke he'd always been good at picking up weapons, and he appeared to be a natural with tonfas; even better than he was with a sword.

Absently stretching, he allowed a bitter smirk to cross his face. ' _Naruto was certainly unique. He'd never met an omnivore in this life, at least not one like Naruto- strong enough to beat him, but far, far too attached to being an idiotic herbivore and forming bonds of friendship with his enemies._ ' Sighing, he decided to head back to his office. Life was getting boring, especially with all the paperwork that came with forming the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee. School was just starting today as well, so he'd have to get prepared to patrol the hallways. Despite his low attendance to class- mainly due to patrolling and constantly signing his ever-multiplying paperwork- he always completed his class and homework, his natural genius giving him the top marks for his year level.

Looking out the window, he glared slightly as he spotted the crowd forming at the front of the school. Stalking down a flight of stairs as he contemplated the reason he hated crowds (it reminded him far to much of the busy markets of Konoha before they _burned burnedburnedburned_ -), Kyoya announced a warning to the crowd of students.

"Kamikorosu if you don't _stop crowding_." His voice unintentionally became angrier as he caught the reason for the students crowding like herbivores.

Sawada had turned up to school in nothing but his underwear.

His glare turned up a notch as his gaze swept over the temporarily paralysed students before they sprinted back to the relative safety of the school to avoid his wrath.

"Sawada!" He barked. Sawada flinched as he turned to raise his hands as if to guard himself from the approaching demon prefect.

"Hieeee!" Kyoya rubbed his ears in slight pain from the damage to his above average hearing. The boy jumped as he was startled from glaring upset and angry at a- was that a baby?

No, he decided as he looked closer. No child would wear a customised, high-end suit (and he could tell. His mother had forced them on him enough times in the past), nor would they have a gleam in their eyes that spoke of age and experience. He'd seen it on some of the deadliest enemies he had in his past life a Sasuke- that gleam meant Carnivore.

"Herbivore. What are you wearing." He asked flatly, turning slightly to continue eying Sawada as the boy turned red in embarrassment, all the while keeping his attention on the Baby-Carnivore.

"It's not my fault!" The boy protested loudly as he gestured wildly at the Baby-Carnivore. "It's Reborn's-!" He was cut off as Kyoya interrupted.

"Reborn is the Baby-Carnivore." He stated questioningly despite being reasonably sure of the answer.

"Baby-" Sawada's incoming screech of incomprehension was interrupted by a kick to the head from the person in question.

"I am." Reborn stated, smirking maliciously at Sawada's groaning form.

"Hn. Sawada," Kyoya glared at the boy before looking away. "Get your school uniform on and don't be late or Kamikorosu." He threatened. For some reason, just looking at the boy made him think of Naruto, which made him think of home and friends and wild laughter (and how his and _Naruto's_ , his _sky's,_ screams matched as they watched Konoha burn and their comrades killed _one by one by one_ ).

But despite the weaker than usual threat, the Herbivore shouted an affirmative 'Hiiiee!' and ran to the school. The Baby-Carnivore looked at Kyoya with a piercing stare.

"Cloud Guardian found." Reborn muttered to himself, unaware that the guardian in question had heard him regardless of the distance between them, and not in turn hearing the angry growl at the assumption that he belonged to someone else (someone _not Naruto_ ).

Kyoya stalked away.


End file.
